


Echos of Aurelle

by MiHonoKo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Echo - Freeform, Elezen, F/M, Ishgard (Final Fantasy XIV), Nudity, Stupidity, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, ffxiv - Freeform, idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHonoKo/pseuds/MiHonoKo
Summary: Stories featuring my Elezen Aurelle Ferdilaix





	1. Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Aurelle thinks back on her life so far.

Aurelle likes to take her morning tea outside. Then again, given the weather is kind, she prefers to take all her meals outside, enjoying the fresh air and the sight of the horizon laid out before her. The elezen would never admit it, but she hated it, being inside, she’d spent too much of her life in stale air. All of her childhood had been spent in her parent’s home, at least all that she could remember of it. They didn’t let her out, locked her in her room when guests came to call. It had taken many years before Aurelle was old enough, clever enough, to begin sneaking out, years where all she knew was that house and the little courtyard surrounded by tall walls.

Perhaps, if they had loved her more, the Ferdilaixs would have sent their strange daughter away from Ishgard, away from the fear of the Inquisition, let her be free, but they hadn’t loved Aurelle as much as they loved their place in Society. It was better for them to say their daughter had a weak constitution then to explain her departure from Corthas, it was better for them to keep her locked away and hidden, then risk anyone seeing one of her ‘fits’ knowing of the strange visions the girl would have. As much as her parents pretended they were protecting their daughter from the Inquisition, they were really protecting themselves from the shame of a heretic in the family - because surely that’s what they’d call her.

In the end, it hadn’t even mattered, Ishgard was changing, was opening its gates, and at the end of the City’s long isolation, Aurelle’s strangeness finally had an explanation beyond heresy. They called it the Echo, a power, a  _ gift _ , a blessing that the Warrior of Light wielded in protection of the realm. Aurelle wasn’t a heretic, wasn’t dangerous.

To be able to sit outside like this, to be able to go to a market whenever she pleased without lying or sneaking, some days Aurelle almost thought it was a dream.


	2. Red Faced Bare Assed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How stupid can one girl be? Warning this chapter contains explicit nudity and attempts at seduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kayneth belongs to his player, Aurelle is the dumbest.

She was quite taken with their new Doctor, he was nice, and kind, and so very smart. It certainly helped matters that he was one of the few people Aurelle’s parents allowed her to actual meet, they may hide their daughter away, but at least they made sure she was healthy. Regardless of why the young woman was so taken with him, she had a plan, Kayneth may not have noticed her poor attempts at flirting before, but he had to notice today, there’s no way he wouldn’t, so with that confidence the woman set about putting her plan in motion.

It was a simple matter to inform her maid that she had such a ‘terrible pain in her head, that she just couldn’t possibly bear it’. Within minutes, she was told that Doctor Gordeaux would arrive within the bell to see to her. Once the maid was dismissed, Aurelle began arranging her hair, she’d heard in a tavern (after sneaking out) that men enjoyed a woman’s hair down, so down her black curls would be. A spritz of lavender, a bit of make-up, and the elezen was certain she was ready. Just in time too, as she heard the bell below ring. She draped her robe on the back of a chair, and went to lay on the bed - doing her best to look inviting.

She hadn’t been sure what to expect when he stepped in, a blush, a grin, a compliment followed by a kiss… Instead she got a raised brow and, “Miss Ferdilaix, you needn’t be undressed for this examination.”


End file.
